hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hogwarts Carriages/@comment-8151812-20160711133805/@comment-4722696-20160711171800
Rose feels very sick to her stomach. This was a goodbye for now, not a permanent goodbye or anything. Nonetheless, the thought of leaving this place and not coming back for a while sickened her. She took a deep breath and took one last overview of the place. Scotland was so beautiful, and every time she looked out of the window, it reminded her why she was so proud to be from there. The green grass and the rolling hills and the setting sun reflecting on the water surrounding Hogwarts, which turned both the water and the sky a burnt orange color weren't helping to make her feel better. She took one last look at Matthew with the castle in the background, and gave him a small smile. "I'm going to go catch up Evan, Dylan, and Johnny. I'll… I'll see you in a few hours," she says. Matthew returns Rose's smile, even though it was a bit forced. Everyone seemed incredibly gloomy, and he didn't see anyone with a smile on their face. Hogwarts was a tremendous part of his life, and now, he was leaving it. He sets his suitcase aside and gives Rose a quick hug. "Hey, it's okay. It'll be brilliant at Ilvermorny. I'll be there, Evan, Dylan, and Johnny will be there… you're going to be okay. We all will." He broke away from the hug, and picked up his suitcase again. "I'll see you there," he said, giving her another small smile and a nod before watching her go off to catch up with her friends. "I mean… we'll be back," Avery says, trying to reassure them both. "We can't be gone for forever." She wasn't sure how she could reassure them when she herself felt awful, she was going to do her best. Her stomach was doing loops, and she couldn't tell if it was because Terrence was holding her hand or because they were leaving her favorite place in the world. It was definitely comforting to her, and it definitely took her mind off of things, but it brought a new question to her mind. Was Terrence really okay with holding her hand, even if he may have seen her likeness walking around and killing people? "I grew up in America. We'll be okay there. And believe it or not, it's a safe place to be. This is for our own good," she says, and gives a reassuring smile to them. Clara stands in the crowd of people, trying to get a look at the carriages, even though she couldn't see very far. Her stomach was in knots, and everyone looked grave, like they were about to meet their demise. In a way, they were. Hogwarts brought so much joy and so much happiness to its students, and now, she could see the light and happiness fading from her classmates as they walked closer to the carriages. Ilvermorny seemed exciting, but to get there, they had to pass the hurdle of leaving their beloved school first. Ryan takes another step further in the line, her heart pounding against her chest. She made sure to stay close to her sister, hoping to keep her nearby. Hogwarts, which was filled with so many tragedies, should have been easy to leave. The tragedies, however, were slightly outweighed by the happy times, which made her not want to leave. Being at Hogwarts marked the time when she was the happiest, and now, she was leaving it and all of its memories, both good and bad, behind. Clary looks around, not recognizing anyone in the crowd. She was hoping to see at least one glimpse of Chase Van-Belle, her brother, whom she had a bit of an estranged relationship with. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him or not, but at least one thing familiar to her could potentially lift her spirits the slightest bit. She looks down at her Gryffindor robes, and sighs, waiting to get on board. Jill stands next to her her brother, patiently standing in the line. She was hoping to share a carriage with him, as she didn't really know any other people that she'd rather fly with. Long lines somewhat bothered her, but she was going to do her best to look polite and patient while she was waiting. "How are you feeling?" She asks her brother, looking up at him. She herself felt very nervous, but she was trying to not let that show. "I think that we can start letting them in now," Matthew says to Reynaldo, and eyes the carriage that he had to sit in with the other Heads of Houses. It was the carriage in the front, the carriage that was leading. "We'll have someone look around the castle again for anyone staying behind, but the others can start boarding." He didn't doubt the fact that some people wanted to stay behind, and he had almost considered doing so himself. Hogwarts was the closest thing he had to a home. He sighs, sets down his suitcase, and finds something tall to stand on. "EVERYBODY, FIND YOUR CARRIAGE BUDDIES AND START TO MAKE YOUR WAY ONTO THE CARRIAGE! PLEASE KINDLY REMEMBER THAT ONLY FOUR ARE PERMITTED TO A CARRIAGE! SOMEONE WILL BE AROUND MOMENTARILY TO COLLECT YOUR LUGGAGE AND THINGS!" He exclaims loudly enough to capture the attention of his students. "HAVE A NICE FLIGHT, EVERYONE!!" (OOC: Same here, but I think I managed to get all of the main ones. :D)